


Polaroids of a Relationship

by HomoSupreme



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoSupreme/pseuds/HomoSupreme
Summary: Every chapter is a story from Bill and Richie's relationship. Told throughout diffrent years in different settings.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> To the 1000 of you who have already read it i added some more to this chapter. And to all of you a second chapter will be out asap.
> 
> Also I changed the title. It was goodnight kiss but now it's Polaroid of a Relationship.

It was December now, three months after they stood in that field and made their pact. Beverly had long since left for Portland. The losers still hung out, it just seemed different now. They almost never were together as a group. It just carried too many bad memories in one space. Tonight it was just Bill and Richie, they sat on the bed in Bill’s room and played with Transformers and talked shit about everyone they could. 

“Okay Bill, talk shit about me,” Richie said with a confident grin. He didn’t think Bill had the balls to say it to his face. 

“I w..w..won’t lie to you. You e..e..embarrass yourself e..enough. You don’t n..n..need me to do it too,” Bill said with a small laugh which caused Richie to scoff and roll his eyes. Mainly because he knew it was pretty much true. 

Richie looked around for a moment, he looked out the window and noticed the snow, and the pale white sky above it. “Shit, I’m not going be able to bike home in the snow,” he said jumping up from the bed and looking out the window through the blinds. 

“Just stay h..h..here,” Bill said standing behind him. “My p..p..parents aren’t coming home t..t..tonight.”

“Really? They won’t care?” 

“No, they w..w..wouldn’t know you were here a..a..anyways”

“You’re right, crashing here doesn’t sound bad anyways.”

After a couple hours passed the sun had dipped below the horizon and caused the sky to go dark. A fourth inch of snow was quickly piling on the ground. Both of the boys had pitched a fort across some of the floor of Bill’s room, they also had brought nearly the entire kitchen inside. By now Richie had eaten three entire chocolate bars and Bill had eaten almost an entire bowl of popcorn. They laid on their backs and took deep breaths. 

“I ate way too fucking much,” Richie said looking wide eyed and staring at the roof of the blanket fort. 

“Yeah, m..m..me too,” Bill says letting out a loud belch. 

Richie giggled. It was nice to see Bill letting loose a little. He had been so tense since the night in the cistern, especially after Beverly left. “Hey Bill can i ask you something?” Richie said rolling over on his side to look at Bill. 

“S..s..sure,” he said mirroring Richie’s movements and rolling over.

“Do you still miss her?” he said pushing his glasses up onto his nose. 

This question brought a wave of memories and feelings pouring into Bill’s mind. Thinking about her hand resting on his cheek, her smooth lips, her messy hair. Of course Bill missed her, the only other person he’d cared about that much was Georgie. All he could muster was a unsatisfying “Yes, I do.”

“Truthfully I miss Molly Ringwald too,” Richie said letting out half of a laugh. “You really did like her didn’t you?”

“I did, well i do, a lot,” he said the grin he had been holding slowly falling off of his lips. 

“Wow, thats gross dude.” 

“What are you gay or s..s..something? Do you want to bang every m..m..member of New Kids on the Block?” Bill said rolling over with a smile. Richie was completely silent. “Wow, u..u..usually you laugh at s..s..shit like t..t..that.”

“No, I only laugh at shit that’s funny.” Richie said letting out some of his signature attitude. 

“Really? W..w..why do you always l..l..laugh at your jokes then?” Bill says rolling back over staring at Richie. 

The two boys stared at each other for a moment until Bill let out a little laugh, which in turn caused Richie to bust into a loud roar of laughter.

“Well who d..d..do you like then?” Bill asks as their laughter starts to die down. 

All the color in Richie’s face quickly fled and he became white as a cloud. “No one, I don’t want to talk about it,” he says rolling over quickly and resting his head on the pillow. 

“Oh, so you do l..l..like someone, huh?” Bill says laughing. “So, w..w..who is it?”

“I told you, no one.” Richie still hiding his face. 

“Why are y..y..you being so d..d..defensive about it then?” Bill said making Richie roll over. 

“I told you, I don’t want to talk about it,” he says jumping up and getting out of the fort and stood in the doorway of Bill’s room. 

Bill quickly followed him, not hesitating to ask questions about Richie’s weird behavior. “Hey! What’s going on Richie?” 

“Nothing Bill, I’m fine. I just needed to stand up my legs were falling asleep.”

There was a few moments of silence, Bill stared at Richie who’s back was still facing him. It took him a few moments to notice the small tapping noises on the floor. He looked at his roof, expecting to see droplets of water falling from his ceiling. But his ceiling was dry. He then looked back at Richie with slight confusion. That’s when he noticed, little drops of water falling onto Richie’s socks and the floor around them. 

Bill was shocked, he’d never seen Richie cry. “R..r..richie, what’s w..w..wrong?”

Richie took a loud sniffle before he spoke. “I wish I could look at Bev the way you and Ben look at her, I wish I felt that way about her, about girls.”

Bill couldn’t make sense of what he was saying. “What d..do you m..m..mean? who is it?”

“I don’t get feelings for girls like you do. I don’t know why, It just won't happen to me,” he says as he removes his glasses to wipe his eyes with his wrist. 

“W..w..wait, who do you l..l..like then?” Bill said walking a little closer to Richie.

“You dumbass,” Richie says spinning around, his eyes red and puffy. The front of his shirt covered in small wet spots. “It’s you, it’s always been you! I look at you the same way that you and Ben look at Bev and other girls! Fuck, I wish you would look at me the way you look at her! But, you know what that means right? That means I’m a faggot! I’m fucking disgusting, I’ve tried every fucking thing I can to fix it! But nothing works, I’m fucking stuck this way,” Richie’s back presses against the doorframe as he slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. “I don’t want to be like this Bill!” He says sliding his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and pushing his face into his lower thigh as he bawled uncontrollably. 

Bill couldn’t move, he couldn’t even breathe, there were a million thoughts flying through his brain right now. Bill walked over to Richie slowly, taking the smallest steps he could. He knew he had to help Richie but he needed those extra few seconds to try and process what happened. 

When he stood about six inches or so away from Richie he looked up. “What,” he sniffled. “Come to ridicule the faggot?”

Bill didn’t respond, he sat down next to Richie and slowly slid his arm around him. “I w..w..would never do that to y..y..you,” he said laying his head on Richie’s shoulder. 

Richie’s heart skipped a beat, his lips were numb, he took a long deep breath and rested his head on top of bill’s. Richie loved being this close to Bill, he’d rarely ever gotten the chance to enjoy being with him alone. “I’m sorry Bill.”

“You don’t have to be s..s..sorry Richie,” Bill said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

They sat there long enough for Bill to notice that Richie had fallen asleep on him. He tapped on his shoulder lightly. “Hey, R..R..Richie, wake up,” he muttered quietly. 

Richie woke slowly and calmly, looking around as if he didn’t know what had happened. “What time is it?”

“It’s p..p..pretty late. We s..s..should go to b..b..bed,” Bill said standing up with a small grin. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’ll sleep in the floor,” Richie said standing up and throwing his arms into the air in a stretch.

“W..w..why? We’ve a..a..always shared my bed.”

“I figured since you know, all that happened you would want me as far away from you as possible and stuff…” Richie said trailing off at the end trying to hide his face.

“I m..m..mean, it is a b..b..big bed. But y..y..you can sleep down t..t..there if you want t..to,” Bill replied with just a hint of a condescending attitude.

“Oh, okay, I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything,” Richie said trying to produce a convincing laugh at the end but having it ultimately be excessively awkward.

“I’m n..n..not going to m..m..make you sleep on the floor. It’s c..c..cold,” Bill said unbuttoning his jeans and looking at Richie for a moment before removing his jeans. Part of him wanted Richie to turn around, even though Richie had seen him in his underwear a million times. But this time it was different. 

Richie noticed Bill’s uneasiness and took the initiative to turn around. “You can take your jeans off and get under the covers, I won't look,” he said with a wave of shame overtaking his body. 

Bill wanted to speak up and say that he didn’t mind if Richie saw him. Bill just took a small puff of breath and removed his jeans and climbed into bed. 

Richie took off his jeans climbed into the bed after Bill and laid as far away from him as he could. He didn’t get under both blankets, only the top one. He didn’t want to make Bill any more uncomfortable . He didn’t know whether Bill had ever noticed Richie avoiding sharing a bed with him. Whenever they slept over at anyone's house they all draw straws and whoever got the biggest would get to share the bed with the person who lived there. However even when Richie won the straw pull, he always gave his spot up to someone else. Only after making a quippy comment usually pertaining to the size of his dick. But tonight there wasn’t any escaping it, no one to pass it off to. All he could think about was how close they were, Bill was inches away from him.

The hours slowly trickled by while Richie laid next to Bill wide awake. Bill had rolled over in the bed giving Richie plenty of time to stare at Bill. Yes, it was really creepy and Richie knew that. But he couldn't help it, Bill was so handsome. His soft velvet lips, his fluffy soft hair, and his small pointy nose. Richie thought about leaving while Bill was asleep, he would have if it hadn’t been for the five inches of snow laying on the ground outside. 

Richie climbed out of the bed as quietly as he could and slid on his glasses that were laying on the nightstand, trying his best not to wake Bill. The house was ice cold, Richie’s bare legs shivered as he crept out of the room, into the hallway and down the stairs. Richie found himself in the kitchen, reaching for a cup on the top shelf. After awkwardly worming his way onto the counter he grabbed one he poked around in the fridge and poured himself a glass of chocolate milk. 

“Richie, are you okay?” Bill said with a yawn, causing Richie to spin around. Bill stood there shivering and rubbing his right eye. “I woke up and you were g..g..gone.”

“Oh yeah, I just couldn’t stand your dick breath,” Richie said throwing up his wall as usual. 

Bill let out a huff and rolled his eyes as dramatically as possible. “That’s not funny R..R..Richie.” 

“Oh, is that you admitting it?” Richie said taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

“S..s..s..shut up Richie,” Bill said turning bright red. Bill starred at Richie with and annoyed look, slowly he cracked into a smile. Suddenly they both broke into laughter. 

It took a minute for the laughing to die down, but it slowly fell into silence. The silence that fell over the room was deafening. Both of them had no clue what to say to each other, even though they had a million thoughts soaring through their heads. 

Richie couldn’t stop thinking about how he had broken down in front of Bill the way he did. He felt like such an idiot, he couldn’t believe he’d embarrassed himself like that. He never wanted Bill to know about his feelings, he never wanted anyone to know. But for some fucking reason he told him, and he could never take that back. He thought about how scared he was that Bill would tell someone. 

Bill was thinking about Richie, about how he must feel, about how hard it must be for him to be here. “Hey, Richie?”

Richie was caught off guard, “Yeah?” He said perking up at the table. 

“Y..y..you know I’m okay with you right?” Bill says giving a little half smile. 

“Yeah, I was never worried about you not being okay with me. Just scared about the whole crushing on you thing. I’m just sacred you’ll tell everyone else,” Richie said pushing his hair out of his face. 

Bill got up and pulled a chair closer to Richie. “I’m not telling anyone, your s..s..secret is safe with me. What are f..f..friends for anyway’?s”

“Thank you Bill,” Richie says looking down and tracing the scar on the palm of his hand and letting out a grin. Bill smiled back at him with his pristine smile. 

And then, Richie leaned in quickly and kissed him. It took him a moment to realize what he’d done, but when he did he pulled away at twice the speed he’d gone in and stared at Bill’s red frozen face. The tears quickly flooded into his brown eyes making them glossy. “Bill I’m… I don’t know why I… I’m sorry I… fuck… fuck…” Richie tried to get out a cohesive sentence but was unsuccessful. Richie jumped up from the kitchen table and sprinted up the stairs and into the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it pressing himself against the door and throwing his face into his hands setting himself on the floor. The bathroom tile was cold on the bottoms of his thighs, tears trickled down his arms and his chin. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. 

Bill sat downstairs frozen as he watched Richie run up stairs and slam the door. He swallowed hard and leaned back in his chair slowly. He wasn’t sure how to feel about what had happened. If he was being honest he didn’t hate the feeling of Richie’s lips against his. They were soft and still tasted like the chocolate they had eaten earlier. He knew he had to check on Richie before he did something rash. He slowly got up and walked up the stairs. Every step he took he could hear Richie’s sobs a little clearer. Bill looked over to the bathroom door where he could see Richie’s shadow peeking out from under the door. Bill tried the door knob to see if it was unlocked, it wasn’t. So instead he pressed his back against the door. 

“Bill, I’m so sorry, I don’t even know why I did that I wasn’t thinking. I understand if you’re mad at me and want me to leave. I’m so fucking sorry,” Richie said behind the door in between heavy breaths and wiping the tears of of his face. 

Bill turned around so that his face was pressed against the door. “Richie, I know you’re s..s..scared. But do I sound Angry to you? I’m not even the slightest bit m..m..mad at you. I p..p..promise. I just want you to open the door.” He said every word as softly and reassuring as possible.

“Why, what are you going to do to me?” Richie says still sniffling and having the odd tear leave his eyes every few seconds.

“I just wanna t..t..talk face to face. And not through this d..d..dumb door,” Bill says sitting up on his knees. He heard Richie make some movement on the other side of the door and the next thing he heard was the door knob click and the door get pulled open slowly. Behind the door was a red faced, tear covered, glassesless Richie. 

Richie opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Bill through himself into a kiss. When they broke apart a few seconds later Richie immediately opened his mouth. 

“What the fuck was that for?” He said in stupor. 

“To see if it f..f..felt the same as it did downstairs.” Bill said with a smile. 

“How did it feel?” Richie asked confused.

“Even better than kissing B..B..Bev.”

“Wait… you kissed b…” Richie couldn’t get out the rest of his sentence before Bill and him were locked into another kiss. 

Bill set his hand on top of Richie and pulled away from the kiss with a little laugh. 

“What are you laughing about?” Richie asked taking Bill’s hand and holding onto it, interlocking their fingers.

Bill looked into Richie’s eye’s with a white beaming smile and said “I think I have a crush on you Richie Tozier.”

“Wait, wait, wait, really?” Richie said sitting up with a confused look on his face. 

“I don’t know, maybe a li..li..little bit,” Bill said sitting up and brushing the hair out of his face. 

“Bill, you're such a fucking dork.” Richie said bringing his lips up to Bill's kissing him hard enough to force Bill's head backwards ever so slightly. 

After they made out for at least half an hour Bill and Richie with heavy sleepy eyes got up from the bathroom floor and walked into Bill's room. They didn't even have the energy to crawl through the fort to gain access to the bed. They just walked through the blankets, knocking down random books and causing push pins to pop out of place and roll into the floor. The two boys crawled into Bill's bed and threw the covers over their bodies. The last thing Richie remembered before falling into a deep sleep was Bill's long arms wrapping around his midsection from behind, and then Bill's lips pressing against the back of his neck.

“Goodnight,” Bill said softly, almost as though he hoped Richie wouldn't hear it.

Richie smiled bearing all his teeth to the darkness. He felt warm, he felt loved, he felt safe.


	2. Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later Bill and Richie have grown closer together and even have become each others support systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking forever. To be honest I'm just really slow. I hope it was worth it till chapter 3.

One month later

Richie had started staying at Bill's house much more frequently. Whenever Bill's parents went to sleep they boys would pitch a fort and spend the rest of the night making each other laugh and cuddling. They would stay up as late as they could before they would be forced asleep by their bodies. 

Richie was a light sleeper, which came in handy. Mainly due to the fact Bill was plagued with terrible Nightmares. At least once a night Bill would slowly start twitching his head back and forth softly, then he’d begin to mumble ever so softly. The noises ranged from inaudible mumbles to distinct articulated words such as “Georgie” or “No stop” and even the occasional “Richie”. Listening to him every night was torture for Richie. He hated hearing Bill's whimpers and watching him roll around and being able to do nothing about them. Bill had very specifically instructed Richie not to wake him unless the dream caused him to yell or thrash. Mostly because Bill thought if he was able to sleep through them they would stop happening all together.

Bill had wondered why Richie had never been thrown awake by a bad dream. Richie did have nightmares though, he had them nearly every night, he just never told anyone. Even Bill. Richie didn’t want Bill to worry about him. But Bill worried about him anyways. 

Bill worried about everyone. All the damn time. It drove him crazy, but he loved all these losers. He loved them all to death. 

Richie rubbed his eyes softly as he rolled around, he rolled over and looked at the clock which read a blurry 1:45. Richie rolled back over to look at Bill, his head was twitching slightly. That feeling built back up in his chest, that feeling of sadness that someone he cared about going through that kind of pain. 

He watched Bill for about half an hour, twitching and mumbling, probably something about Georgie as usual. While Bill slept Richie run his finger up and down his forearm. Bill's skin was so soft, it was like touching a cloud. His own tall skinny cloud named Bill. 

Now Richie just wanted to wake him because he missed him. Sure he was laying right next to him, but he couldn't speak, he couldn't smile, he could only dream. Richie looked at Bill's face, right where his big green eyes would be. And that's when he noticed a tear slide down Bill's face. This dream must have been bad, Richie had never asked or was told about what to do if Bill was crying in his sleep. So he decided for himself.

He wrapped his hands around Bill's shoulder and shook him softly. “Bill wake up,” he whispered. 

Bill didn't move. 

“Bill wake up,” Richie said a little louder pushing him over on his back. 

This time Bill's eyes shot open As he gave out a loud gasp. He was still for a moment. He licked his lips and took a couple of deep breaths as he wiped the tears off of his face. 

“Bill are you okay?,” Richie said sitting up with a concerned look on his face. 

Bill still was silent, he stared at the ceiling trying to keep himself from falling apart. This dream was different than the others, it was only about one person. It was about Richie. It was about the idea that Richie wasn't there anymore. Bill didn't know if it was death or something happening to make Richie hate him. All he knew was how it felt. It felt lonely, and hopeless and painful. Bill turned his head slowly to Richie his lips curling and eyes red as tears fell down his cheeks. “Richie…” He mumbled his lips quivering as his breathing became sparatic. 

“I'm here Bill, what's wrong?” Richie said helping Bill sit up in bed. 

Bill didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He just flung himself into Richie wrapping his arms around him and started to bawl. 

Richie was frozen, his arms stood in the air like a wooden doll. He slowly closed his arms around Bill and rested his chin on Bill's shoulder. “It's going to be okay, nothing's going to harm you while I'm around.”

Bill whispered ever so quietly “Thank you,” into Richie’s ear. 

Richie let out a half hearted “Heh,” which was quickly followed by “Any time Bill.”

The next morning the boys woke up with the better part of the morning gone. Richie let out a very theatrical yawn. Throwing his arms in the air and slowly letting them fall outwards untill one hit Bill in the face. 

“Get the f..f..fuck off me Richie,” Bill said pushing the arm off his face and rolling over. 

Richie smiled and set the arm back across Bill's face. “I don't think I will, anyways what are you going to do about it?” 

“Oh? I'll d...do this,” Bill says grabing Richie’s arm and sinking his teeth into it. Not hard enough to really hurt but enough to leave teeth marks. 

Richie shot up in bed yelling, “Ow fuck you Bill...” he yanked his arm out of Bill's grasp and ran his finger over the indents where the teeth had been. 

Bill only laughed while he rolled back over looking at Richie. “What's wrong Richie? Can't handle a li..little pain?”

“No B..B..Bill I don't want your germs all over my arm,” Richie says rubbing the spot trying to get the marks to disappear. 

“Oh really? Sure did wa...want them last night when you g..go..got all kissey kissey,” Bill said laughing harder making a kissing face at Richie. 

“Shut the fuck up Bill,” Richie says getting out of bed flipping him the middle finger. 

Bill laughed at him as he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Bill then got out of bed and slid on a plain blue tee shirt that looked a size or two too big. Bill walked out into the hallway and stood at the bathroom door for a moment waiting for Richie. 

Bill knocked on the door “Richie h..h..hurry up I need to pee,” Bill said raising his voice a little. 

“Give me a fucking second,” Richie yelled from inside the bathroom. 

Bill rolled his eyes and pressed his ear against the door. He knew the noise he heard. He knew that noise All too well. Bill's face flushed bright red. His hand and lips tingled. He walked away from the door with a sweat forming on his palms. He walked away from the door and sat on the bed. He gave a half smile and a little chuckle. Thinking about Richie doing what he was doing made Bill's heart flutter. 

Richie came back from the bathroom a minute or two later. “Okay Bill you can use the bathroom now you eager beaver.” 

Bill smiles and walks past Richie. “I really hope the toilet seat isn't s..s..sticky.” 

Hearing that made Richie body turn warm and his face turned a dark red. “W..what was that for.” 

“N..No...nothing Richie,” Bill says shooting Richie a wink and closing the bathroom door. 

Later that night.

Richie was laying atop Bill’s chest, Bill was half asleep despite it only being about nine PM. Richie was still rather embarrassed about what happened this morning. 

“Hey Bill, can I ask you something a little embarrassing?” Richie said sitting up and leaning forward slightly. 

“Of course y..y..you can,” Bill says sitting up next to him. 

“How did you know, what I was doing this morning?” Richie asked rubbing his hand across his forearm. 

“You’re a little loud dumb ass,” Bill says laughing and wrapping his arm around Richie. 

“Heh yeah, I guess I could,” Richie giving a little laugh and looking down at his lap. 

“Are you o..oka...okay Richie?” Bill says setting his chin on Richie’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I mean, i guess,” he says shrugs looking at Bill who was centimeters away from his face. 

Bill was unsatisfied in Richie’s answer, and it showed on his face. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed a little bit. “Richie you b..b..better tell me what’s wrong or else.”

“Okay look, I’m just kinda a little bit confused.” Richie says pulling away just enough to cause Bill’s chin to fall off of his shoulder. “what are we Bill?”

“Well, I mean I t..t..thought it was pretty o..ob..obvious,” Bill says. “I at least d..did. I thought we ju..just kinda were b..b..boyfriends now.”

“I don’t know, I thought it’d be nice to be asked out,” Richie says now sitting on the edge of the bed. “God I couldn’t sound needier right now could I?”

Bill rolled his eyes, in all honesty Richie was really needy. But Bill never really minded it. Richie was kinda like a toddler who could use the microwave but really wanted to watch you do it while he talked about a million and one different things. Bill reached out and placed his and on Richie’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Bill sat up on his knees as Richie looked at him slightly confused by what Bill had in store. Bill took Richie’s hand and smiled. “Richie Tozier, will y..y..you please please please p..p..please be my b..bo..boyfriend?” Bill said with this big dorky smile plastered on his face. 

Richie tried not to smile but Bill’s dorkiness overtook him and a large teeth baring smile grew on his face. “I guess I could live with being your boyfriend.”

Bill laughed and leaned down pulling Richie into a kiss, when they broke apart Bill’s smile had spread like an infection and was currently causing Richie to beam like the sun. The two boys laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep. It was just like they had been, Richie laying on top of Bill. 

When Richie reawoke however Bill was no longer in the bed with him, and he couldn’t recall being awoken and seeing Bill leave the bed. Richie rolled over put on his glasses and looked out the window. It was still pitch black outside. “Bill?” Richie called. There was no answer. Richie got out of bed and walked over to the light switch and flicked it into the on position. But the room was still dark. 

“Well shit,” Richie said. “Bill are you fucking with me? Cause if you are I swear to god I’m gonna kill you.” Richie said looking out into the hallway.

Richie started down the hall peeking in each room he passed hoping to catch Bill playing some sort of cruel prank on him. The top floor was empty, so Richie hobbled down the stairs rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. “Bill come on, this isn’t funny, and I know funny.” Richie felt a breeze coming from where he figured was the front door. So when he turned the corner he looked past the door which stood wide open. What was beyond in the middle of the road brought a million horrible feelings back into his heart. 

Richie ran to the door as fast as his legs could carry him. Outside in the street stood It, with Bill standing directly in front of him. Both staring at Richie.

“Bill what the fuck are you doing get away from It!” Richie screamed running out onto the porch.

“You left me Richie, you left me to be eaten.” Bill said still staring lifelessly at Richie.

“No Bill I could never do that, we beat him remember, I picked up the baseball bat and we fought him off of you,” Richie said tears were streaming down his face now. 

“Beep Beep Richie,” The clown said before unhinging his jaw and casing multiple rows of teeth to slide out of his mouth. In one swift motion It lunged forward and wrapped his teeth around the top half of Bill’s skull and ripped the better part of it off. Richie hit his knees in utter despair, he felt like he could vomit. He looked up and watched Bills blood soaked body collapse lifelessly to the ground. And he watched It look up and smile at him. Richie couldn’t move he was petrified. The clowns hands started to grow into furry meaty claws and suddenly the clown lunged at him and…

Richie shot up in bed with a scream, his shirt and pillow and face were drenched in tears. Bill shot up with surprise next to him. Before Bill could let out a single work Richie was already wrapped around him covering his shirt with the same kind of tear stains as his own. 

“I didn’t leave you I promise I didn’t” Richie weeped into Bill.

Bill was slightly confused momentarily, but it didn’t take much thinking to gather a fairly clear picture about what Richie was talking about. “Y..Y..You didn’t leave me Richie I’m still here. I’ll a..al..always be here. Whether you l..l..like it or n..not. I d..don’t leave people b..b..behind. Especially my b..b..boyfriend.”


End file.
